Another Reality: No Plot Lines Attached
by Anubuss
Summary: Look inside, I have a nice little summary for you. 9205 sorry, i just fixed some grammar problems in chapters 113, sorry to disapoint you if you were waiting for it. I'll try to get back to creating new chapters soon.
1. It Begins

This is an alternate universe fan fiction; it's a story I wrote because I was bored. And, I should warn you, that it has no plot line, and I come off sounding like a complete idiot. Also, so I don't have, as many reviews relating to my spelling and grammar, English Class, is not my forte, nor will it ever be my forte. Personally, I like messing around with stuff that has the capability to be... for lack of a better word.... Dangerous. Which is why I would like to take the time to thank the wonderful people that created a wonderful program, which is in most text document writing programs. I am speaking, of the spell checker, of course. If any one knows the e-mail addresses of these brilliant programmers, please tell me so I can thank them properly.  
  
Ok, about the story, the Evangelions are in no way, shape or form involved in it, so, if you like big mech battles, I'm sorry, I love mechs as much as the next guy, but, I wanted to see how messed up I could make the Eva world without the Evas in it. Everyone's roles are equivalent to that in the actual show. For example Gendo, because NERV is in the story, I had to make him the next best thing to an evil maniacal maniac, bent on changing the fate of humanity, which is of course, a lawyer.  
  
Ok, you've been for warned. I don't own Evangelion, but I wish I did. If you read this story and like it, tell me a plot line you'd like to see, and I might make it this stories plot, and I'll give you due credit. If you hate it with a bitter passion, I would love to see you do better on a story that has no plot. Now, on with the story.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
A Story with no Plot:  
  
It begins.  
  
Shinji awoke, he had the strange feeling he was being watched. He opened his eyes to see.... his twin sister, Rei, staring down at him.  
  
He gazed up at her pale face, with her red eyes and blue hair, looking nothing like himself, and said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Good morning, Rei."  
"Good morning, Shinji, Mother has sent me to wake you."  
"Wha.... what time is it?"  
"It is 6:45 AM. School begins in 15 minutes. You should hurry up, or you will be late again,"  
"WHAT!"  
"I will see you at school, brother, I will try to explain your tardiness should you not arrive on time."  
  
Rei then turned around, and calmly walked from the room.  
  
Shinji bolted up out of bed, hurriedly put on some cloths, then realizing his pants were inside out, his shirt being back wards, and his socks on is hands, quickly dedressed himself, and then dressed himself the proper way, before running into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Mom, morning Dad," he called as he shot through.  
"Morning Shinji," Yui said brightly, handing him some toast as he ran past, "I sent you lunch along with Rei."  
"Thank you," Shinji called out as he ran out of the house.  
  
"He'll be late again," Gendo, said over his morning paper, "he gets that from you."  
"Yes, but... he definitely gets his people skills, from you. He really needs to open up more, and relax. At least Toji, is starting to have an effect on him."  
"I should get going, I have a meeting with my old teacher, he has a case we need to work on together."  
"A lawyer's work is never done," Yui said comically, "good luck."  
  
"Hey, Ikari!" Kensuke called out from the classroom window, "hurry up! You're gona be late, again!"  
"You're not helping!" Shinji called up to him as he continued his sprint.  
  
"Mr Aida," snapped Hikari, "where is Mr Suzahara! He's been gone for the past 3 days."  
"Oh, Hi class rep, um.... Toji...he's...um."  
"Spill it!"  
  
Two figures burst into the room, breathing heavily.  
  
"That, was...close," panted Shinji.  
"Very...close," panted Toji, "If we'd been late, Hikari would...have chewed.... our asses off."  
"Yep, good thing...you knew that...short cut."  
"Ya, I normally use it to.... sneak out...never to sneak in."  
  
"Hey, Toji, Shinji, glade o see you made it on time," called Kensuke.  
"Suzahara!" yelled Hikari, coming over towards him, "you missed the last three days of class, You ARE coming with me to the principals office, right now!"  
"Aw, man," groaned Toji, "busted, again."  
  
Shinji walked over to his desk, having regained his breath. The whole room was full of talking, with the absence of their teacher, who, could hardly be called a teacher, and the absence of the Class Rep. The bell had rang, a few moments after Shinji and Toji had burst into the room, and now, the sound of tiers could be heard screeching on pavement.  
  
"Misato's here, late as always," Shinji said calmly.  
"Ya, hey, did you hear?" Kensuke inquired, "we're getting an exchange student today, I think she's from Germany."  
"Nope."  
"You're hopeless, you would think you would know all the gossip. I mean, your Mom's diner, is like, central, central intelligence."  
"I know, but that doesn't mean I pay attention to it, and take notes, unlike some one in this room."  
"Guilty as charged."  
  
Hikari walked in, along with Misato, Toji, and a red headed girl. Once Hikari and Toji, had taken their seats, Misato introduced the girl.  
  
"Ok, people, listen up," said Misato brightly, "for the rest of the year, Ms Soryu, here will be with us, so..." she glared at Toji.  
"What!" exclaimed Toji loudly, "I haven't done nothing! Not yet, anyways."  
""...I want you all to be on your best possible, and for some of you, best impossible behavior," continued Misato.  
"Hey! I take offense to that!" shouted Toji.  
"So do I!" shouted Kensuke.  
"Shut up you two, I don't recall, naming names," stated Misato, "Asuka, why don't you take a seat next to Hikari."  
"Ok, Ms Katsuragi," Asuka replied.  
"Oh, Misato's fine."  
"Ok,"  
  
Asuka took her seat, and Misato began her 'lesson'.  
  
"Ok, for the next 45 minutes, independent study, go ahead and talk, just keep the volume down," Misato said, while leaning back in her chair.  
  
Shinji turned to Toji.  
  
"So, Toji, what prank are you gona pull of Misato today?" asked Shinji.  
"Operation Tabeersco," replied Toji.  
"Operation what?"  
"Tabeersco."  
"Explain."  
"Mix 2 parts 5 alarm Tabasco Sauce, with 1 part Yebisu beer."  
"Oh, no, you didn't."  
"Oh yes I did, I spiked Misato's 'water' bottle."  
"That's like, the most evil prank you've thought up yet."  
"Just sit back an enjoy the show."  
  
Up in front of the class, Misato took a, long, deep drink fro her water bottle.  
  
"ACK!!" she cried as she spat out the contents, "Holy Shit! That Burns!"  
  
End Chapter One.  
  
As you might have guessed, I worked off the 'normal' life Shinji could have had that Gainax originally created, only with a slight alteration of my own. So, the board has been set. Let the random movement on pieces, begin. 


	2. Project Projectors

Ok, you've been for warned. I don't own Evangelion, but I wish I did. If you read this story and like it, tell me a plot line you'd like to see, and I might make it this stories plot, and I'll give you due credit. If you hate it with a bitter passion, I would love to see you do better on a story that has no plot. Now, on with the story.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
A Story with no Plot:  
  
Project Projectors.  
  
The bell rang, signaling the start of lunch.  
  
Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke got up and started to heard outside to eat. Shinji, remembering Rei had hi lunch, turned and walked towards her.  
  
"Hey, Rei."  
"Hello Shinji. I have your lunch in my bag. It pleases me to see you where not late again today."  
"Thanks, Hey, do you want to eat with us today?"  
"No thank you. I find Suzahara to be very distracting. Thank you for the offer."  
"Ok, but if you want some company, just come and find us."  
"I will do that, should the need arise."  
  
Shinji took his lunch, and headed outside, while Rei took her's and headed to the roof.  
  
Shinji, eventually, found his friends sitting under one of the big trees outside of the school.  
  
"Hey Shinji!" called Toji, "Over Here!"  
"So, what kept you?" asked Kensuke, once Shinji had gotten over to them.  
"I needed to get my lunch from Rei," Shinji said simply.  
  
While the three sat, ate, and chatted, Hikari and Asuka where at a bench, where Hikari, from time to time, would look over at the tree for a few moments.  
  
"Why do you keep looking over there?" Asuka asked blatantly.  
"Oh.... no reason," Hikari said with a faint blush.  
"Well, anyways, where should we go after school today?"  
"Well, there's this really good diner not to far away, and they have great milkshakes, we could go there."  
"Sure. Then, we can go shopping."  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
Hikari then glanced over at the tree again.  
  
"Hikari, why do you keep doing that!"  
"No rea----"  
"I'm not buying that, spill it!"  
"Um...I need to...make sure.... Suzahara isn't causing any more trouble."  
"Just pound him every time he does something. That's what I'd do. I mean, he apparently doesn't care about being sent to the principal's office. If you want, I could keep the three stooges in line for you. I am after all, the Great Asuka Langley Soryu."  
"Um...ok."  
  
"So, Shinji," Kensuke was saying, "Which arcade should we go to today?"  
"I can't go today," Shinji said sheepishly.  
"What, why? It's tradition. Why can't you come today?" asked Toji.  
"I have to work of a debt I owe my mom, she lent me some money to buy a new Mp3 player. So, I need to work at her diner for the next couple of days."  
"Dang, tuff luck."  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Guess we should get to class," said Kensuke down trodden.  
"Ya, I guess we should," said Toji, while standing up.  
  
The three stood up and walked back to class.  
  
"Ok class," announced Misato, "You will now..."  
"We know Misato," called Toji from the back of the room, "Independent Study, we can talk, but we have to keep the noise down, because you still have a hang over."  
Misato's right eye began twitching, "No Toji, you're wrong, as you so often are. And, you're going to pay for that little," she clearer throat, "comment. You will all be working in groups of four, and in one case, a group of six, on a project. I just know what group to put you in Toji. Your group members are, Hikari...."  
"No! Not the Class Rep!"  
".... Asuka...."  
"Who?"  
"...The German Exchange student, idiot, as well as Rei...."  
"Oh come on, you can't stick me with three girls!"  
"Oh, you're not stuck with three girls Toji, I would never do that...."  
"If I get stuck with five or six girls, I promise you will never be able to drink beer in school again, with out suffering burns on you're tongue."  
"So it what YOU! But, don't worry, Kensuke needs to be kept in line as well,"  
"What did I do!" shouted Kensuke from his seat.  
"So, he and Shinji will be in you're group as well. Girls, I'm sorry, but I had to do it."  
"Sure! You apologize to them, but what about us!" shouted Toji, "You can't stick me and the Class Rep in the SAME group! I'll be like another World War."  
"You're right for once Toji, the projects are on the World Wars."  
"Damn you Misato!"  
"Detention."  
"Damn you!"  
  
End Chapter Two.  
  
Like I said, this story has no plot. So, even though I have several chapters, that doesn't mean I know what I'm doing, so, I you people have any good plots or story lines but, are to lazy to write them you're selves, tell me. I'll write them. I need to be kept sane in study hall. 90 minutes every other day with nothing to do, will drive anyone crazy with. 


	3. Mishaps

Ok, you've been for warned. I don't own Evangelion, but I wish I did. If you read this story and like it, tell me a plot line you'd like to see, and I might make it this stories plot, and I'll give you due credit. If you hate it with a bitter passion, I would love to see you do better on a story that has no plot. Now, on with the story.  
  
By the way, sentence one of the story has no errors, I wrote it that way on purpose.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
A Story with no Plot:  
  
Mishaps.  
  
The groups sat in the library, at one particular table, there was an air of extremely, extreme tension. At this table were, of course, Shinji, Rei, Toji, Kensuke, Asuka, and Hikari.  
  
Kensuke, was absently pulling off facts from web sites, while Shinji and Rei took notes from books. Toji and Asuka were in a heated argument, with Hikari keeping them both in line.  
  
"They are noisy," Rei said quietly.  
"Ya, they are," agreed Shinji, "can you pass me that book over there please?"  
"Here you go, Shinji."  
"Thanks."  
"You are working in mother's diner today, are you not?"  
"Um, yeah," replied Shinji confuses, normally Rei didn't care what other people did, if it didn't effect her in any way, "why do you ask?"  
"I am working there as well. I clean the dishes there every day after school. I started last week. You were not informed?"  
"I guess not."  
"Please pass over a few more sheets of paper."  
"Here you go."  
  
Over at the other end of the table....  
  
"Stooge!" shouted Asuka.  
"Devil!" shouted Toji.  
  
There was a dull thud, as Asuka brought the thickest encyclopedia crashing down on Toji's head.  
  
"Ouch! What did you do that for you stupid Bitch!"  
"You...."  
Smack---slap to the right side of Toji's face.  
"....Did not..."  
Smack---slap to the left side of Toji's face.  
"....Just...."  
Smack---another slap to the right side of Toji's face.  
"....Call me...."  
Smack---another slap to the left side of Toji's Face.  
"...A Bitch!"  
Smack---punch to Toji's stomach.  
Thud---Toji falling and hitting the ground.  
"That was...." Hikari said in a shocked tone, "...unexpected."  
"Damn it," said Toji weakly, while getting up, "When you came in, I though you were a quiet girl, but now I see you're true colors, you're completely bitch to the bone."  
"Toji...."stammered Kensuke, "you just screwed up again."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Look up."  
"Um....."  
  
There was a large crashing sound as the entire collection, yes collection not just one set, of encyclopedias came raining down onto poor beloved Toji. He was to say the least, out cold after the down poor had stopped.  
  
"Asuka?" Hikari asked quietly, "Is that what you meant by keeping him in line?"  
"Yep," Asuka said triumphantly.  
"Wasn't that a little, extensive?"  
"Nope. That Shinji kid, is gona get it worse. Look at him flirt with that blue haired girl. I bet they're writing note to each other....they should be working."  
"Asuka, Shinji's not flirting with Rei. They're brother and sister."  
"What! They don't look anything alike!"  
"I know, but, they are twins. At times, they act similar, but Shinji's, a little bit more, open, with people."  
  
The bell rang; Shinji packed up, and then helped Kensuke drag Toji to the detention room, while Rei carried Toji's stuff, at the request of Shinji. Asuka, dragged Hikari with her, as she just packed up and left.  
  
End Chapter Three.  
  
You guys thought, the project was a plot? Nope, it's not; it's just an excuse I need in order to write this one. Now, as for the.... comment.... about my.... first failure, namely, my story Evangelion meets ZOE.... I would just like to say that was a little below the belt. That was my first fan fiction, and, I am thinking, that I just, attempt to salvage it, in some way shape or form. So, for future reference, leave my failures from other stories, out of this story, or else. On a lighter note, for any one that wishes to write a fan fiction, I believe I have stumbled upon the perfect recipe for one. Here it is: Write something that, fits in with what most people are writing, leave the characters the way they were originally created, or try to any way, have lots of arguments with in the story, and most importantly, try to make your self look like the complete idiot you are, while writing the story. This seems to draw readers, like moths to a flame. 


	4. After School

Ok, you've been for warned. I don't own Evangelion, but I wish I did. If you read this story and like it, tell me a plot line you'd like to see, and I might make it this stories plot, and I'll give you due credit. If you hate it with a bitter passion, I would love to see you do better on a story that has no plot. Now, on with the story.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
A Story with no Plot:  
  
After School.  
  
"I sure hope Toji's ok," Shinji commented as he and Rei walked to the diner after school let out, "I mean, he was it with a lot of encyclopedias. That red haired girl is scary when she's mad."  
"Suzahara shall be fine," Rei stated, "but we shall be late because of our need to assist him."  
  
They walked in silence for about twenty minutes, until they entered their mother's diner, from the back, they didn't dare try to fight the crowd that was coming out.  
  
"Oh, there you two are," Yui said brightly, "well, how was school?"  
"Ok, I guess," Shinji, said with a shrug.  
"To be expected," Rei stated.  
"Ok then, Rei now that the rush is over, I need you to start on the dishes, that should take you most of your time, and Shinji, because we're out of actual food, I'm going to restock, so you're in charge while I'm out. We still have dessert stuff, so if some one comes in and orders a dessert, you'll have to prepare it for them."  
"All right," said Shinji.  
"Ok, I'll be back in an hour or so, and don't worry about explaining we're out of food, I put my sign up, so everyone will know."  
"Bye mom."  
"Good bye, mother," Rei said as Yui left out the front door.  
  
"Well," said Asuka impatiently, as she and Hikari walked down the street, "where's this great diner?"  
"It's just up ahead, at this time the rush, should be over," replied Hikari, "Oh, there it is."  
"Oh, great, it's closed," groaned Asuka, pointing at a sign on the door.  
"Oh, it's not closed, that's just a sign that, lets people know they currently aren't serving meals. It's always like this."  
"What do you mean, aren't serving meals?"  
"Well, during school hours, this is a very popular place for adults to go and have their lunch break, and after school, this place becomes a haven for students. Yui Ikari, is a really nice lady, she's always so cheerful, you'll like her."  
"Well, lets hurry then, I have a craving for chocolate that must be meet."  
  
They entered the diner.  
  
"Shinji, you should get to the counter, customers are here, I don't require your assistance with the dishes. I am able to do this myself," Rei said.  
"Ok," Shinji replied.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Ikari," called Hikari  
"Oh, hi Class Rep," said Shinji, coming out of a back room, "mom stepped out for a bit, but I can take your order."  
"Oh, hello Shinji, I didn't know who worked here."  
"I'm just here for a couple of days, now, what can I get you and....."  
"My name is Asuka, Asuka Langley Soryu, and I will have a chocolate milkshake, and don't wimp out on the chocolate, or you're dead."  
"Right....what would you like Class Rep?"  
"Shinji, just call me Hikari, outside of school."  
"Ok, what can I get you, Hikari?"  
"I would like a strawberry milkshake please."  
"Ok, I'll go hip them up for you, please, take a seat where ever you like."  
  
Asuka and Hikari each took a stool near the bar/kitchen area, and watch Shinji work.  
  
"Wow, for a stooge, he looks like he knows his way around the kitchen. He better not screw this up," stated Asuka.  
"I wonder how good Shinji is at cooking, I've never seen him make anything before," Hikari voice aloud.  
"Oh, he so better not screw up."  
  
After a few minute, Shinji brought out the drinks.  
  
"Here you are girls."  
"Thank you Shinji," said Hikari handing him the money for the drinks.  
"Thanks, enjoy."  
  
Hikari took a sip.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Shinji...." Hikari blurted out.  
"I'm sorry," Shinji said quickly.  
"Sorry for what? This is the best shake I've ever had."  
"Well then," said Asuka ominously, "lets see if baka here can go two for two."  
  
Asuka took a sip. Her eyes seemed to flash, as soon as the liquid hit her lips.  
  
"Mien Gotten" Asuka said after the brief sip.  
"I'm sorry," was Shinji's quick response.  
"Do you always apologize, even if you don't know if you did something wrong?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Stop it, grow a spine why don't ya, you little wimp. This shake is almost perfect."  
  
"Shinji," said Rei quietly coming out of the back room, "I have finished the dishes."  
"All ready!" exclaimed Shinji.  
"Yes, I shall assist mother in her shopping."  
"Ok."  
  
"So, Shinji..." Hikari asked hesitantly, "How is...Suzahara doing?"  
"Toji? Well, he was still out cold when we dropped him off in detention," replied Shinji.  
"Good, that should teach him not to mess with the Great Asuka Langley Soryu," Asuka said triumphantly.  
  
End Chapter Four.  
  
Wow, a record breaking number of reviews for me. Maybe I should stick to writing AU's instead of trying to please the impossible public of Fanfiction.net with other stuff. But, regard less, I will, reconcile my prier, and future mistakes, is some way. 


	5. Next Day

Ok, you've been for warned. I don't own Evangelion, but I wish I did. If you read this story and like it, tell me a plot line you'd like to see, and I might make it this stories plot, and I'll give you due credit. If you hate it with a bitter passion, I would love to see you do better on a story that has no plot. Now, on with the story.  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
A Story with no Plot:  
  
Next Day.  
  
The Next day, at school.......  
  
"Toji? You ok?" asked Kensuke, "You don't look so good."  
"I didn't sleep well," Toji, groaned, "I kept having nightmares about the red devil."  
  
"Ok class," announced Misato, after she had entered the room in her traditional lately fashion, "work on your projects, and keep the volume down, I know this is the last day of school before your little class trip, but I have a real bad, hang-.....ach, a real bad head ach."  
  
"So we do not have a repeat of yesterday," Rei stated, "Ms. Soryu should write notes along with Shinji, and Myself, while Mr. Aida continues to work on the visual's for our project, and the Class Representative and Mr. Suzahara should go make copies of the hand outs, Shinji and Myself created yesterday."  
"Who said you're the boss!" said Asuka angrily.  
"Ms. Katsuragi said she would like quiet, yesterday, you were quite noisy."  
"Ha ha, she's got you there," laughed Kensuke.  
"Errrrrr......" Asuka growled, fine, we'll do what Wonder Girl says."  
"Ok," said Hikari, "come on Suzahara, we have some copies to make."  
  
Hikari grabbed Toji by the ear, and dragged him off.  
  
"Hey, let me go, Class Rep," yelled Toji down the halls.  
  
"Man, Toji is sure unlucky," stated Kensuke, "I mean, first he just had to deal with The Class Rep, and Misato every now and then, but now, he has Asuka here to deal with as well. I almost pity him."  
"Look at the bright side, in a couple of days, Misato will just forget about this project anyways," Shinji said, slightly cheerfully.  
"Stop talking stooges!" barked Asuka, "get to work."  
"Yes ma-am," both replied in unison.  
  
All was quiet in the room; the only sounds were the sounds of pages being turned and the scribbling on pens/pencils on paper, as well as the hum of Kensuke's computer. Misato leaned back in her chair, and enjoyed the silence.  
  
Asuka soon became bored with the silence; she started gazing around the room, for something more interesting. She eventually started staring at Rei and Shinji, once she found nothing else of interest. As she watched, she noticed something unusual. Every time one of them was about to turn a page, the other one would turn it, when one finished a sheet of paper, the other would hand them one, before they asked. She found it.....creepy.  
  
"Stop doing that," Asuka hissed softly.  
"Doing what?" asked Shinji in reply.  
"You two are creeping me out."  
"What? How so?"  
"You and Wonder Girl are acting creepy."  
"What kind of reason is that?"  
"No, we are acting normally," Rei, stated softly.  
"No, that isn't normal," Asuka, stated, clearly anode, "it's like you're in perfect sync, or something."  
"I have read, this is normal behavior for twins."  
"But you don't look anything alike."  
"How we appear is irreverent."  
"I'm sorry, Asuka, we're not doing this on purpose," Shinji said meekly.  
"Mien Gott, well I see Wonder Girl here got part of your spine, you little spineless wimp," Asuka said gruffly.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Stop it, you're always apologizing, it's pissing me off."  
"I'm....."  
  
Asuka shut him up with a death glare.  
  
The lunch bell rang, and the class field out.  
  
"So, Shinji," asked Kensuke, "where do you want to eat today?"  
"I don't know, lets ask Toji," responded Shinji.  
"Where is Toji any ways?"  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Hey guys!" called Toji running towards them.  
"Oh, hey Toji, where were you? You never came back to class," asked Kensuke.  
"You have a pizza, in your back pack," Shinji said, sniffing the air, "I'm guessing...you ditched the Class Rep, and went to go pick it up."  
"Yep," replied Toji with a smile, "How you guess."  
"Well, one," Shinji ticked off a finger, "I know what my moms food smells like, two," he ticked another finger, "you told us NOT to bring a lunch today, three...."  
"Ok, ok, I get it, now, let's go get our tree, before some, lovey- dovey couple grabs it."  
  
The three ran off to their tree, sat down around the piping hot pizza, and chatted, while they ate it.  
  
"Hey, Hikari," said Asuka brightly, "what you looking at? Not those three stooges I hope."  
"Nothing," Hikari said, while turning her head, and blushing slightly.  
"You were, weren't you? Why? What's so interesting about them?"  
"Well......I was........wondering why...they have a pizza, and....I needed to.....know if Suzahara........cut class again."  
"They have a pizza! Where on earth did that come from!"  
"I have a theory, but with no proof, I can't bust him."  
"Well, anyways, where's this class trip I heard about?"  
"Oh, that? Didn't I tell you? Misato arranged for our class to go to a hot springs in Kyoto, she also said something about a surprise as well."  
"Surprise? I like surprises, what it is?"  
"I don't know, Kensuke's been trying to find out. He's managed to find out there's a carnival in the area, but Misato assures him, that's not it. So, he's expecting the worst."  
"Oh well, at least we can relax in the hot springs, I better not catch any perverts peeping on us."  
  
"So, Shinji? You going on the class trip?" Toji asked.  
"Ya, I am, but, Rei's not. She said she would, 'prefer not to attend the social gathering'," replied Shinji.  
"Oh, too bad, I was going to see if she'd see the carnival with me," Kensuke said off handily, "at least Toji can ask out Hikari."  
"What!" shouted Toji, "I never said anything about daten the Class Rep!"  
"Let me put it this way, Toji," Shinji said calmly, "You don't need to say it, you actions have told everyone already."  
"Tread carefully Ikari," Toji said, shaking his fist at Shinji.  
"I'll shut up now."  
"Good idea."  
"So, Kensuke? Any news on the surprise front?"  
"No, nothing," Kensuke said grumpily, staring at his keyboard of hi laptop, "nata, ziltch, zippo, not applicable. I know everything about the trip except the 'surprise' and the layout of the Bus and Hotel. But, I do know the name of the Bus Driver, and just a heads up, don't aggravate the one that's driving us home, he can be a bit, extreme."  
  
End Chapter Five.  
  
I know what you guys are thinking, the answer is now. The class trip is just yet another, excuse for some up coming chapters. I know what some of you might be thinking as well. The answer the THAT question is, I could be that 'evil' :}. You'll just have to wait for the next chapters, won't you? Also, just a little heads up, I have 4 chapters or so, written down, that have no actual plot, so, don't expect these daily updates to continue forever. Also, about 'longer chapters' I type what's hand written, and my chapters are all 3 pages, front and back, when written by hand, although, I would like to go longer, I tend to start rambling on and on about nothing, after the 3 page mark. 


	6. Bus Ride

Ok, you've been for warned. I don't own Evangelion, but I wish I did. If you read this story and like it, tell me a plot line you'd like to see, and I might make it this stories plot, and I'll give you due credit. If you hate it with a bitter passion, I would love to see you do better on a story that has no plot. Now, on with the story.  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
A Story with no Plot:  
  
Bus Ride.  
  
The next day at school, at 5 AM.  
  
"Everyone here?" asked Misato, "I don't see Rei, where's Rei Ikari?"  
"She's not coming Misato, she didn't want to go," Shinji said for the eight time.  
"Oh, ok, everybody on the bus. We're gona head out now."  
  
On the road: 5:45 AM.  
  
"Who the Hell is snoring!" shouted Asuka.  
"Them," said Shinji pointing to the sleeping forms of Misato, Toji, and Kensuke.  
"Well, wake them up!"  
"No Way! I tried that once, and Toji gave me a black eye!"  
"You wake them up, or I'll remove the one thing that makes you a boy!"  
"Yeps! Yes Ma-am!"  
  
Shinji begins poking them with a stick; he got from some unknown place.  
  
On the road: 6 AM  
  
"If those three aren't up in 3 seconds, you're a dead man Ikari!" shouts Asuka.  
  
3 seconds later.....  
  
Cries of pain issue from the mouth of Shinji, as Asuka pumbles him, with a mallet, that she pulled from out of nowhere.  
  
(A/N: Ah, yes, the classic mallet form out of nowhere trick, you gotta love it.)  
  
On the road: 7 AM  
  
Shinji regains conciseness.  
Kensuke wakes up, and wonders why he has little pieces of wood on his arm.  
  
On the road: 7:30 AM.  
  
Misato wakes up, and slaps Toji until he also wakes up. When asked why by a pissed off Toji, she replies, "You where snoring like a chain saw!"  
  
On the road: 8 AM.  
  
"Are we there yet?" asks Toji, loudly.  
"No," answers Misato.  
  
This continues every 5 minutes, with Misato growing angrier by the second.  
  
In the hotel parking lot: 9 AM.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Toji asks, very loudly.  
"Yes!" shouts Misato, "Yes Toji, we ARE here, now, kindly, shut your damn mouth!"  
  
End Chapter Six.  
  
I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. But, honestly, could anyone possibly, stretch out a bus ride, to the extent, that it is as long as my chapters have been? If they could, they are either a better comedic geneus then I can ever hope to become, or have an eye, for mundane details. This is just a little time waster, I put in to get everyone from the school, to the hotel. Also, about this 'love triangle' that has been mentioned, I really don't know who Mana is, I own the DVDs and some Manga, but I do recall seeing that name; and furthermore, although I find these types of triangles to be very funny, I don't do romance. It is a fact of life, for me. I'll hint at the crushes that have already been set up in both the Anime and Manga, or I might set up a surrogate sibling relationship, but I don't do romances. 


	7. Surprise

Ok, you've been for warned. I don't own Evangelion, but I wish I did. If you read this story and like it, tell me a plot line you'd like to see, and I might make it this stories plot, and I'll give you due credit. If you hate it with a bitter passion, I would love to see you do better on a story that has no plot. Now, on with the story.  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
A Story with no Plot:  
  
Surprise.  
  
They were all gathered in the lobby of the hotel.  
  
"Ok, people, listen up," Misato was saying, after she had returned from the front desk with a box of keys, "Every one, grab a key."  
"Misato? Aren't you going to, you know, assign the rooms?" asked Hikari.  
"Nope, it's all part of the surprise."  
"But...what if...."  
"But nothing. Grab a key."  
  
The box was passed around and everybody, reluctantly, took a key.  
  
"Ok, good. Everyone, go unload your stuff, and come back here. And no swapping keys."  
  
"So, Toji, Kensuke. What rooms are you in?" asked Shinji as they walked down the halls.  
"Room 671," answered Toji.  
"673," replied Kensuke, "what about you?"  
"I have room number...666," Shinji said meekly.  
"Well, I'd like to wish you luck, but, it looks like you won't be having any luck, too bad," said Toji.  
"Well, see ya in the lobby Shinji," said Kensuke, as he and Toji entered their rooms.  
  
Shinji walked slowly down the hall towards his room.  
  
"Hey, Hikari, let me see you key," said Asuka.  
"Um, ok," replied Hikari, "may I ask, why?"  
  
Asuka grabbed the key, and compared it to her own.  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed Asuka, "They're the same!"  
"You could have just asked me what room I was in."  
"Well....the thing is...."  
"Oh, I think I get it, you haven't learned all the Kanji yet."  
"No, I haven't. So, what's our room number?"  
"We're in the sixty sixth room, on the sixth floor."  
"So.....6...6....6?"  
"Yes."  
"Isn't that supposed to be VERY UNLUCKY!"  
"You afraid of a lousy room number?"  
"Hmpf, of course not, the Great Asuka Langley Soryu, isn't afraid of any thing."  
  
They opened the door to their room.  
  
(A/N: I'm just gona say this here and now, there will not be any.....well....there won't be MUCH stuff in this plot-less story of mine, taking place in the hotel room, although, I probably could run with that setting for a long, long time, but, I would think, that Shinji, might not....survive....that scenario.)  
  
When Shinji heard Asuka and Hikari's voices outside of the room, the only thoughts in his mind were:  
  
"Shit."  
"I'm dead."  
"I'm very dead."  
"I'm stuck in the same room with two, bossy girls."  
  
"....Two girls...."  
"....there are some possibilities that I could see...."  
"No, have to focus, I have seconds left to live, must think..."  
"I must run away."  
"I must run away."  
"I must run away."  
"I must run away."  
"I MUST RUN AWAY!"  
  
Asuka and Hikari walked in and saw Shinji. He was standing by a bed, his body, clearly paralyzed in fear.  
  
Asuka's thoughts were:  
  
"No, No, No!"  
"It isn't fair!"  
"Why this scrawny kid!"  
  
"I knew this room was unlucky!"  
"NO! There are only two beds!"  
"And the Bath room is SO SMALL!"  
"NO!"  
  
Hikari's thoughts were:  
  
"I knew this would happen!"  
"At least it isn't Toji."  
".......Toji........."  
"Oh, what am I thinking?"  
"Can we trust Shinji?"  
"He is a boy, but......"  
".....What was Misato thinking....."  
"She should have assigned the rooms...."  
"Well.....I should at least try to make this as easy as possible."  
  
"Hello Shinji," Hikari said semi cheerfully.  
  
Shinji fell over with a loud thud.  
  
"Oh, my."  
"Errrrrr.........come on Hikari, lets go get this...problem........fixed," growled Asuka.  
"What about Shinji? He....isn't moving...."  
"What about him? I don't care."  
"But....."  
"Fine, we'll drag him with us."  
  
The three joined the group in the lobby, Shinji had regained conciseness when the elevator doors had closed on his leg.  
  
"Ok, everyone, quiet down," Misato said, trying to quell the mob of enraged teens, "You see, the reason no one had to pay for this little excursion, is because we got in free because this is a little experiment. Some college students are doing a study to see how teens; living in co-ed dorms would react to the new environment. Because, as a way to save money, all colleges in Japan, will be going co-ed over the next few years. So, your supposed to have random room assignments, SURPRISE!"  
"But, Misato!" came the cry of the enraged class.  
"Oh, one more thing before I turn you all lose, If you are going to leave this hotel, EVERYONE in your room, MUST go with you."  
  
Misato then turned and walked away.  
  
"Hmpf, this Surprise sucks," groaned Asuka as she and Hikari returned to their room, as the rest of the class went, where ever miscellaneous back ground characters go.  
  
End Chapter Seven.  
  
I tried to make this chapter a little longer to help make up for the previous one. Hope it helped. The events in the hotel are completely random; I only have three crazy events. This means, 3 chapters before I have my final chapter, where I pretty much reset the story, until I get a plot, that's where it's gona end. FYI, the spaces up in the thoughts of Shinji and Asuka, where not put in there by me, it's the only oddity in this story that, I can honestly say, is not my fault.  
  
Chapters Remaining: 4 


	8. Random Party, One

Ok, you've been for warned. I don't own Evangelion, but I wish I did. If you read this story and like it, tell me a plot line you'd like to see, and I might make it this stories plot, and I'll give you due credit. If you hate it with a bitter passion, I would love to see you do better on a story that has no plot. Now, on with the story.  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
A Story with no Plot:  
  
Random Party, One.  
  
"Aw, man. This hot spring feels great," exclaimed Toji.  
"Ya," said Kensuke in agreement, "Good thing we brought our swim suits."  
"Yep, but if Misato hadn't let that bit slip, we wouldn't have, and then this would be," Shinji said, looking around at all the kids in the hot spring, namely the girls, "embarrassing."  
"Yep, but," said Toji with a grin, "I wouldn't mind at all if some of the girls forgot theirs, not that I don't mind this scene."  
"Ya," laughed Kensuke, "Co-ed is GREAT!"  
"Co-ed sucks," mumbled Shinji.  
"Don't you DARE say THAT IKARI!" shouted Toji.  
"It sucks when you stuck in the same room as the Class Rep, and,"  
"You're stuck with the Class Rep! Man, I feel bad for ya, and you say there's an 'and' man, your screwed threw and threw."  
"Asuka"  
"Ouch! You stuck with the Red Devil as well! Can I have your MP3 player? I mean, you're not likely to live threw this too long."  
"Look at the bright side," Kensuke added, "I mean, you're in a room, alone with two girls, and they really aren't that bad looking, and if your room's like mine, the bath rooms are small."  
"This cheers me up how? Alone means I have no witnesses to back me on my side of the story, as well as no witnesses to them killing me!" said Shinji exasperatedly.  
"I'm just saying, you could get an, up close and 'personal' view of them. After all, Asuka's a Devil and all, but, she IS hot, and Hikari's not too bad her self."  
  
Toji growled at Kensuke, but Kensuke didn't notice.  
  
"They WOULD KILL me though!" shouted Shinji, "don't you realize that! Well, I'm gona try to see if I can win back some of the money I lost to our two class card sharks, a few weeks back, wana come?"  
"I'll pass," said Kensuke, "I kinda owe them some money, still."  
"Same with me, besides," Toji said holding up a big box, "Me and Kensuke here have to 'test' this equipment out, don't we Kensuke."  
"Yep, this equipment needs to be 'tested'."  
"I don't even wana know," muttered Shinji, as he left the hot spring.  
  
"This is boring," wined Asuka.  
"Well, if we can find Shinji, we can go out of the Hotel, I'm sure there's something to do out side," said Hikari  
"Ya! Shopping!"  
  
Asuka and Hikari continued to walk the halls.  
  
"Hey, Hikari? You hear something?"  
"Ya, it sounds like......music.........from this floors lobby...."  
"Lets check it out."  
"I bet it's a party....."  
"All right! A party!"  
"But, it's not aloud!"  
"So what? We aren't in school, now."  
"But......"  
"Come on."  
"It better not be those two................again."  
  
They entered the lobby, which was full of kids, who where either: singing (quite badly), dancing (in large clusters), or at tables playing cards (which where hiding behind the dancing clusters).  
  
"Well, Ikari? You in? Or are you out?" asked the dealer.  
"hm....." Shinji glanced at his hand, he only had a 2 and a 9 of hearts, "I'm in."  
"Ok," said the Dealer, "the name of the game is Texas hold-um," he flipped over a card, the 5 of hearts, "Bid starts at 50 yen, who's in?"  
"I'll see the 50, and raise 150," said a kid who said directly opposite the dealer.  
  
Two of the 5 kids at the table got up, and left, leaving their cards face down on the table.  
  
"Well, Spike, I'll see your 200, and raise you....." he lanced at Spike's good natured smile, a very good poker face, "100."  
"You sure Ikari? Spike almost never loses," said the dealer.  
"Just deal,"  
"Ok, it's your money," said the dealer flipping over another card, the Ace on hearts.  
"Well Ikari, you money, is my money, I'll raise the bet to 700" said Spike.  
"I'll take that bet," Shinji said sliding up his money.  
"Ikari are you crazy!" shouted several kids including the dealer.  
"Just deal, Jet," said Spike calmly.  
"Fine," Jet flipped over another card, the Ace of diamonds.  
"Just give up Ikari, while you still have some money left," said Spike, "I'll raise again to 900."  
"We'll see, I raise to 1000," said Shinji.  
".............." said Jet, as he flipped over the fourth card, the 6 of hearts.  
Shinji smiled, "I'll raise to 1500,"  
Spike smiled, "you got nothing, you know it, and I know it, but, I'll just make this pot an even 2000."  
"Well, here goes," said Jet flipping over the fith and final card, the Ace of spades.  
"Yes, read em and weep Ikari," said Spike, "4 Aces."  
  
Spike reached up to grab the money, but Shinji stopped him.  
  
"A very good hand, normally, that would make you the winner, but not today," Shinji slowly started to show each card, 1 by 1, "for you see, I have a Flush, so, you lose."  
"You're getting better Ikari," Spike commented, shoving the money towards Shinji.  
"No, just luckier, and richer."  
  
"What's all this then!" shouted Hikari.  
"Yeps! Hi...........Class rep.................nice..............night.............isn't it............you should head to the hot springs....................Faye said it was..........................nice......." said Spike as he and Jet put all their winnings into bags.  
Shinji started to slink away, with his small mound of money, Spike and Jet brook out into a run with their bags.  
"Just where do you think you Two are going!" shouted Hikari running after Spike and Jet.  
"Later Shinji!" both called as they broke out of the room in a sprint, with Hikari on their heels.  
"She really needs to relax," sighed Asuka, "so, Shinji, what are you doing tomorrow?"  
"Nothing.................yet.........................why.................?" asked Shinji.  
"Good then, you're coming with me and Hikari, to the mall."  
"NO!"  
"I say YES!"  
"Well I says NO!"  
"It wasn't a request! And you WILL OBEY the Great Asuka Langley Soryu!" said Asuka smacking Shinji on the head with.........  
  
(A/N: Can you guess what's coming? If you can't, watch more anime, as I have said before, this is a CLASSIC bit.)  
  
...........................................................................................  
  
(A/N: Dramatic Effect.)  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................a mallet she pulled from out of nowhere.  
"Fine, I'll go," Shinji said quietly in defeat, while he nursenowhere Large lump on his head.  
  
End Chapter Eight.  
  
The names: Spike, Jet, and Faye, for those you don't know, are from the Anime: Cow Boy Bebop, I threw them into the mix to spice things up a bit, as well as, to be unique, I haven't seen A Eva/Bebop crossover yet, so, for those of you who are GOOD at crossovers, please, write one, I'm to busy trying to salvage my poor attempt at a crossover to try a new one.  
  
Chapters Remaining: 3 


	9. The Calm before The Storm

Ok, you've been for warned. I don't own Evangelion, but I wish I did. If you read this story and like it, tell me a plot line you'd like to see, and I might make it this stories plot, and I'll give you due credit. If you hate it with a bitter passion, I would love to see you do better on a story that has no plot. Now, on with the story.  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
A Story with no Plot:  
  
The Calm before The Storm.  
  
"Isn't this great Hikari," Asuka said brightly, as she and Hikari walked down the street, "I mean, the sun is shining, all the stores have special sales...."  
"Can we go back yet? PLEASE?" groaned Shinji, as he attempted to carry tens of thousands of shopping bags, "I can't feel my arms, are I don't know how much longer my leg will last, they feel kinda like jello."  
"You want me to make the pain, 'go away'?" asked Asuka evilly, as she pulled out her mallet.  
"No ma-am."  
"Hmpf," sighed Asuka putting he weapon away, "Stupid boy, you should appreciate you good fortune, you're only walking with the most popular girl in school."  
"Oh look," Hikari said suddenly, "There's Misato. What's she doing at the mall? Shouldn't she be at the hotel, supervising?"  
"Can't...................go........................on..............any more..............legs...........failing....." Shinji said as he fell to the ground.  
"Shinji? Are you alright?"  
"Baka!" shouted Asuka, "You better not have ruined that new dress I bought!"  
  
"So? What's going on with you three?" Misato asked walking over, followed by another man.  
  
(A/N: Guess who. But FYI, he won't be in the story long, he's only in this chap, he could come back though)  
  
"Oh, Hello Misato. Who's your friend?" Hikari asked politely.  
"Oh, him................he's an............old.................friend, his name is..........Ryoji, Kaji."  
  
(A/N: If you couldn't guess who he was, you have no right to call yourself an Eva fan)  
  
"Hey, so what's Katsuragi like as a teacher?" asked Kaji.  
"Stuff it Kaji.........I know where you're going with this......so shut up now, and save yourself some pain."  
"can't..........move.............no strength..............left......." Shinji murmured on the ground.  
"Is he all right?" asked Misato, looking worried.  
"Oh, Baka here will be fine," said Asuka, digging he heel into Shinji's back, "as long as he didn't ruin our new cloths that is."  
  
Some time later, back at the Hotel, Shinji lay on the ground recovering, while Hikari and 'her' as Shinji's tense brain called Asuka, for the time being. The Girls where preparing to go down to the hot springs, and Shinji was looking forward to the peace and quiet.  
  
"My whole body is numb," Shinji, muttered softly, "Asuka said she was the leader of the group, but............when the going got ruff, she always differed to me.........what did they buy any way? Cloths can't possibility weigh THAT much............can they?"  
  
The events of the day flashed before his eyes.  
  
Asuka and Hikari running in and out of various stores.  
Kaji putting the moves on Misato.  
Misato smacking Kaji over the head.  
Himself finding a great price on an MP3 file of 'Ode to Joy'.  
Himself, staggering under the immense load of boxes and bags.  
Asuka literally dragging him by his ass back to the Hotel, while Kaji staggered under to load.  
  
"Hey, Shinji," said Kensuke, walking into the room with Toji, "you ok?"  
"How'd you get in?" Shinji said weakly.  
"We slipped in. when the Rep, and the Devil left," explained Toji.  
"Oh,"  
"So, how was...........shopping.........." Toji said, trying not to laugh, but his face showing his great amusement.  
"Shut up Toji. I could have died out there."  
"Wow, I don't think he's kidding Toji," said Kensuke, "I mean, he actually told you to shut up."  
"I don't see how he could have died............brutally beaten by the Devil yes, but not die......" commented Toji.  
"Look in the corner, what do you see?" asked Shinji.  
"I see, a mess of boxes, bags, shoes, and other girly stuff."  
"I had to carry ALL of it, by MYSELF."  
  
Meanwhile, in the hot springs, were Hikari and Asuka are...................  
  
"Wow, so this is a hot spring," Asuka said in aw, "it's so beautiful."  
"Wow, the other girls were right, this place is huge," commented Hikari.  
  
They settled themselves into the hot water, and Hikari began looking over various papers she had taken from a group of rowdy girls, a little before they entered the hot spring.  
  
"Oh my," said Hikari, blushing slightly, as she read the papers.  
"Hmmmmmmm, what's up?"  
"Oh, um.........it would seem that...."  
"Come on, come on, out with it,"  
"Apparently, some of the girls are creating a poll,"  
"What kind of poll?"  
"They're guessing, which people make...............good couples."  
"WHAT! Let me see that!"  
  
Asuka snatched the papers and looked over them.  
  
"Mien Gotten, They think me and that Baka make a good couple! Ack Nine! And they pair you with that stooge!"  
"Well....."  
"Ya, I know, I've picked up on the fact you like him, but I don't see why, I mean, you can do MUCH BETTER than HIM."  
"Toji is really sweet, when he's not goofing off........"  
"If you say so, but still, ME and that IDIOT! What are they smoking!"  
"Well, you have been dragging Shinji around, a lot. I mean, today, you mad sure his thoughts were on you."  
"Oh, and how, prey tell did I do that?"  
"Well, you DID make him carry all of your skirts, dresses, swim suits, and some other unmentionables."  
Asuka blushed slightly, "So."  
"Just explaining the general consensuses, of why every one thinks you have a thing for Shinji."  
"Sure, he's kinda cute in that, I'm a wimp, sort of way but, his only redeeming quality is he's a great cook. So, that makes him come in handy," Asuka, said with out thinking.  
"So you admit it!"  
"Admit what?"  
"You said you think Shinji's cute!"  
"I did not!"  
"Listen, I'll make you a deal,"  
"I'm listening,"  
"Tomorrow, I heard a rumor about a party, give Shinji a chance, after that, I won't bug you any more."  
"What do you mean by chance?"  
"Just, be nice to him."  
"What brought this on?"  
"Well.......Toji is usually more......calm, when Shinji's around.......so I just thought that........"  
"So, that's what this is about!"  
"Yes, will you do it?"  
"I don't know....."  
"Come on, you're not afraid, you might actually like Shinji, are you?"  
"Of course not, I'm not afraid of anything! Your on Hikari!"  
  
Back up in room 666............................  
  
"I hope you two aren't coming down with something," said Kensuke, "You guys haven't stopped sneezing for a while now."  
"I don't know, I feel fine," said Toji.  
"Same with me," said Shinji, "any way, tell me more about this party of yours."  
"Well, we're leaving tomorrow, so, we're gona party up here until we leave," said Kensuke.  
"YA! We're gona party all night long! As pay back for that stupid detention Misato gave me a while ago," exclaimed Toji, "we even have a plan of how to deal with the Class Rep!"  
"Two Questions," said Shinji, "How? And, How am I involved in it?"  
"That's what's so good about it! We don't have to do anything! We have a distraction party on another floor, being run by Spike and Jet, they'll keep the Class Rep so busy, she'll forget all about us!"  
"Wow, that actually sounds like it'll work........."  
"Well, now that that's settled, lets go watch some TV."  
"But......there aren't TV's in the rooms........."  
"We, Liberated one from the media room, and we made an antenna, we stashed it in my room," explained Kensuke, "With that and my computer, we have unlimited channels! Including............."  
"Kensuke! Not so loud, we don't wana blow our cover," said Toji, covering Kensuke's mouth with his hand.  
"I don't even wana know," muttered Shinji, "I don't even wana know."  
  
End Chapter Nine.  
  
Oh the possibilities that I could have wrote, for other chapters....I could have put in so many 'accidents' Shinji could have gotten into, alas, they won't be showing up. If I can create some kind of plot, may be I could add them in as flash backs, or work them in, in other ways. I have one question, could some one explain the whole noise bleed thing? I mean, ya I find it just as funny as the next guy, but, it's always confused me. Personally, I say give a disgruntled char a mallet, and turn them lose on some poor unsuspecting fool. Oh, ya, some of you might have noticed that I use quotes from the anime and manga in my stories; I need some fresh ones, my list is starting to run dry of funny ones, that I can use any where, so, if you have noticed any, please pass them on to me.  
  
Chapters Remaining: 2 


	10. Random Party 2

Ok, you've been for warned. I don't own Evangelion, but I wish I did. If you read this story and like it, tell me a plot line you'd like to see, and I might make it this stories plot, and I'll give you due credit. If you hate it with a bitter passion, I would love to see you do better on a story that has no plot. Now, on with the story.  
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
A Story with no Plot:  
  
Random Party 2.  
  
11:50 PM  
  
"Operation 'Par-Tai' is go," crackled Kensuke over a walk-e-talk-e.  
"Do we have visual on the enemy?" crackled Toji.  
"If by 'enemy' you mean the Class Rep, no, I'm not going to peep on her while she's in the hot spring, and I'm not risking my life either, Asuka's with her," crackled Shinji.  
"I'll take that as a, yes," crackled Toji, "commence operation!"  
  
11:55 PM  
  
"Hikari," asked Asuka, "What's wrong?"  
  
Hikari, having her Class Rep senses alerting her to some strange activity, was looking around the room.  
  
"It's quiet," said Hikari quietly.  
"I know, isn't it great! It's so calm, and relaxing."  
"It's too quiet. Some things up."  
"Oh, come on, it's almost midnight, nothings wrong. The stooges are asleep. Even they aren't stupid enough to pull something this late."  
  
(A/N: Yes they are, because I say so.)  
  
"You don't know Toji, as well, as I do Asuka. He's up to some thing, I can feel it."  
  
11:59 PM  
  
"Are you guys in position?" crackled Toji.  
"Affirmative," crackled Kensuke.  
"Why do we need to use these things?" asked Shinji.  
"What are you referring to?" asked Toji.  
"The spy gear. I mean, do we REALLY need infrared goggles, sonar, radar, and smoke grenades?"  
"For the last time!" crackled Kensuke, "They're flash bangs, not smoke grenades! And the spy gear is COOL!"  
"I still don't see the point."  
"Well, we don't frankly care what you think Ikari," stated Toji, "Are you ready, or not?"  
"I'm as ready, as I'll ever be."  
"Commence Count Down!"  
"10...............9...............8.............7............." said Kensuke.  
"6...........5...........4...........3...........2......1...." said Toji.  
  
"Suzahara!" shouted Hikari bursting into the room, "Now just wait one minute, what are you up too now!"  
  
"ZERO!" shouted Toji and Kensuke together.  
  
12:00 AM  
  
Loud music began to fill the entire 6th floor, and all of the lights, came on in an instant, only, they where flashing different colors.  
  
"Success!" shouted Toji happily.  
  
Gradually, kids began coming out of their rooms and entered the party.  
  
"Suzahara!" shouted Hikari once more, "What do you think you are doing! It's past Midnight for Pete's sake! I'm taking you strait to Misato!"  
"Ok," said Toji calmly, "She's down in the bar, on the second floor."  
  
Hikari raised her eye brows at Toji's utter calmness, but ignored the warnings her Class Rep Senses, she grabbed Toji by the eat, and dragged him to the elevator.  
  
"See ya later Toji," called Shinji and Kensuke.  
"Hmpf," said Asuka walking up behind them.  
"Yeps!" hollered Shinji, as Asuka grabbed him by the ear.  
"You're coming too Baka."  
  
As Asuka dragged Shinji to the elevator, Shinji turned to see Kensuke, nowhere in sight.  
  
"That lucky S.O.B." muttered Shinji under his breath.  
"Don't worry Shinji, it's all parta da plan," replied Toji.  
"Plan! What Plan might that be!" shouted Hikari as the elevator doors opened to the second floor, revealing the lobby. Which, at this point is dimly lit and full of kids, and some adults, playing 'card games'. "What the HELL is THIS!"  
"Oh, hey Toji!" called Spike, "care for a little friendly game of..........oh shit! It's the Class Rep!"  
"What! The Class Rep!" shouted Jet, "quick, run operation, anti Rep!"  
"Anti Rep! What the......." Hikari said, but stopped mid sentence when the lights died, and she found her self lifted off the ground, and forced into a side room, while she was still dragging Toji by his ear.  
  
When the lights came on, Hikari, found her self locked in a stair well, with Toji, Asuka, and Shinji.  
  
"Hey Guys! This wasn't parta da plan!" shouted Toji, banging on the locked door.  
"This is all your fault!" shouted Asuka, pointing at Toji.  
"My fault! How is it my fault! I didn't tell them to differ from the plan!"  
"What, prey tell, are we supposed to do now geneous!" shouted Hikari at Toji.  
"We'll just have to wait for Kensuke, to let us out," said Shinji, "the question is, what do we do until then."  
  
After having climbed the stairs to the 6th floor, the group sat down by the door, and waited.  
  
Hikari and Asuka chose to sit close to the door, while; Shinji and Toji sat off in a corner.  
  
"Well, you got to give the stooges some credit Hikari," said Asuka, "they sure do know how to make sure they can have a party. So, how are we going to punish them?"  
"I don't know, but, it's kinda hard to stay mad at them, when they're off in a corner, not even looking at us," Hikari responded softly.  
  
"Damn, this is hard," said Toji.  
"I know, but, just keep telling yourself, I look, I die," replied Shinji, "Do you think they realize they're still in their swim suits?"  
"I dought it. I bet they're over there plotting revenge. Man, this stinks."  
"I still don't know why I didn't see this coming. I mean, your plans NEVER work."  
".............."  
  
"Is it, just me, or is it getting cold in here?" asked Hikari.  
"Ya, it is getting cold. I wonder why?" stated Asuka.  
  
They both began to think about warmer places, when it hit them. They had been in the Hot Springs. But, when they left, they forgot to change because of the rush.  
  
"Shit," said Hikari  
"Double Shit," said Asuka.  
"Well, that would explain why it's getting colder, and why they're not looking at us."  
  
"Oh, this is SO hard," whined Toji, "I keep seeing Hikari, even when I close my eyes."  
"This might not be the best time, or the best place, but you know........" Shinji started to say.  
"Shut up Ikari."  
"You're blushing Toji."  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
"Am not!"  
  
"Hikari, look, he's blushing," said Asuka, pointing at Toji.  
"What.......oh my, he is," said Hikari, blushing as well.  
"Oh no, not you too Hikari. What You see in him, I'll never know."  
"Well, you have to give them credit, they ARE at least trying NOT to stare."  
  
"This is SO NOT FAIR," grumbled Toji.  
"What's the time?" asked Shinji  
"Beats me, I lost my watch to Spike yesterday."  
  
End Chapter Ten.  
  
Ok, next chapter, so far, will be my last. Odds are, I'll piss most, if not all of you off, just by how I end it. But, basically, what's going to happen is, it's going to kind of reset the story for me. So until I break my writer's block, this ends with the next chapter. So, keep that in mind, I'm not ending it yet, just putting in on a very long hold. Also, the space between the "Am not" "Are too" is the only mistake, I can't take credit for, it's a glitch in the system.  
  
Chapters Remaining: 1 


	11. Reset

Ok, you've been for warned. I don't own Evangelion, but I wish I did. If you read this story and like it, tell me a plot line you'd like to see, and I might make it this stories plot, and I'll give you due credit. If you hate it with a bitter passion, I would love to see you do better on a story that has no plot. Now, on with the story.  
  
Chapter Eleven:  
  
A Story with no Plot:  
  
Reset.  
  
7:00 AM  
  
"All right, everyone, on the bus," ordered Misato.  
"You could have let us sleep Misato," grumbled Toji, "I mean, you only found us, what, an hour ago?"  
"Every one here? Good. Let's roll!"  
  
7:30 AM  
  
Toji, Misato, and Kensuke are fast asleep, and snoring, loudly. Even more so, then on the way up.  
  
"Baka! Shut them up! SOME of us have to get our beauty sleep, because SOME of us were locked up in a damn stair well with a couple of idiots all night!" shouted Asuka.  
"But...........But............" stuttered Shinji.  
"NO EXCUSSES," yelled Asuka, smashing Shinji with her mallet.  
"Yeps! Please don't hit me again!"  
  
Shinji, once again begins to poke Toji with a stick.  
  
8:30 AM  
  
Peace has fallen over the bus. All is quiet, all is calm.  
  
"This is all YOUR FAULT!" screamed Asuka, pointing at Shinji.  
  
What? I said peace fell over the BUS. Did I mention anything about the side of the road? I don't think so.  
  
"How is it my fault!" yelled Shinji, "You're the one who threw the mallet at me, which MISSED and hit the Driver!"  
  
The class slowly, begins to walk the rest of the way to town.  
  
12:00 PM  
  
The class collapses in the school paring lot.  
  
(A/N: Now, is the time, where I find out how all of my readers minds think. It is because of the little 'experiment' that I expect a revolt for not having anything else that comes after yet.)  
  
"So, tired......." panted Shinji.  
"I agree........." panted Toji.  
"Why where they ridding us so.....hard......"  
"I don't know.....at first.....I kinda liked it......"  
"Ya, so did I, but then they turned all......."  
"Ya, and look at them, they aren't even sweating......."  
"Well, what did you expect? They just got on, and made us do all the work......."  
"Point taken......."  
  
"I wonder what those two idiots are talking about," stated Asuka.  
"Asuka" asked Hikari, "Exactly, how many times have you, you know, done this? I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it but......I'm just curious."  
"This was my third or fourth time. I love doing this, but not as many guys in Germany are up for it, as you might think."  
"I still say you rigged it."  
"Why? Because I won? How was I to know that Shinji is such a good runner?"  
"I still say you cheated."  
"Hey, in idiot racing, any thing goes, so what if I used my mallet to.......spur......him on."  
  
"Note to self....." panted Shinji, "when.....Asuka say's 'I'm bored, lets have some fun' run, far, far away from her, and don't look back."  
"I'll drink to that," laughed Toji, still panting.  
  
End Chapter Eleven.  
  
Ok, so, until I can over come my writer's block, my story will end here. Once every couple of day's I'll check my reviews, so, if you have any ideas for individual chapters, post them, and I might just make your idea a chapter. The story can literally almost go anywhere now. I'm also interested in hearing what people originally thought about the section that came after my A/N, just so you know, it was written that way on purpose, I figured it'd get a few laughs outa people.  
  
Chapters Remaining: 0, as of yet. 


	12. Division of Paths

Ok, you've been for warned. I don't own Evangelion, but I wish I did. If you read this story and like it, tell me a plot line you'd like to see, and I might make it this stories plot, and I'll give you due credit. If you hate it with a bitter passion, I would love to see you do better on a story that has no plot. Now, on with the story.  
  
Chapter Twelve:  
  
A Story with no Plot:  
  
Division of Paths.  
  
"Guess what class, I have good news for you," said Misato on the next day of class, "Actually, It's pieces of good news. Part 1, forget about those reports, I don't feel like grading them after all. And part 2, we have another new addition to our class........"  
"Poor bastered," said Toji loudly, "he doesn't know how, unlucky he is."  
"Toji, don't scare the poor boy away now."  
"AW man! It's a guy? Why can't we get a, good looking, fair tempered girl? I mean, we ARE getting rid of the Red Devil in a month or so, and at that time, we'll ditch the Class Rep too. I say, we leave them in Germany, and get an upgrade to replace her for good!"  
  
Misato looked around the room at the class. She saw Asuka and Hikari glaring daggers at Toji. She WAS going to say something about it, but decided to watch what fun would spawn from it.  
  
"Right.............."said Misato, "You can come in now, Karwou. You can have a seat next to the big mouth, over there, and don't pay ANY attention to him," Misato pointed at the empty desk next to Toji, "You know what, why don't we just break for lunch."  
"BUT! It's only 9:00 AM!" shouted Hikari.  
  
Hikari's yells were quickly over powered by the jubilant uproar from the rest of the class.  
  
As the class left, Shinji walked over to Rei's desk.  
  
"Rei?" asked Shinji.  
"Yes? What is it Shinji?" replied Rei.  
"Um......why are you reading a dictionary?"  
"This is not a dictionary. It is a Japanese to German directory. As for why I am reading it, father has told me, that 'he shall learn soon enough'."  
"Wait a sec. Last night, he was SERIOUS about shipping us off to Germany!"  
"No, but he had enrolled us in the exchange program, but, there were no students that paired up to stay with us. As a result, we shall be in the same residence as Asuka Soryu and Hikari Hodami."  
  
There was a thud as Shinji fainted.  
  
"Shinji? Do you require assistance?"  
".........."  
"Shinji?"  
  
Shinji awoke in the nurse's office. In the bed opposite him was Toji.  
  
"Toji?" asked Shinji.  
"Hey, bout time you came around," replied Toji weakly.  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah, I just had a brush with death. You know same old, same old. But, I think I might have pissed The Rep and the Demon off more than normal some how. So, why'd you drop like a rock? I saw Rei help you in here then she left before I could ask what happened."  
"Apparently, Rei and I are going to Germany for a while, on the exchange program."  
"But.........the only exchange student is.................oh shit......"  
"Yup."  
"Aw man, I would HATE to be you in a month."  
"I'm cursed, it's like someone enjoys torturing me of their amusement."  
"Ya, but hey, look at the bright side. At least you're not so depressed mech pilot like in the animes, you know, the kind that always have to save Tokyo from destruction."  
"You watch too much TV. And you call yourself a jock."  
"What ever. Well, here's another good thing, Rei will be there to protect you against the 2 Titans of Terror."  
"Ha ha, I guess you're right there."  
  
There was a moment of silence as the two reflected on the day so far.  
  
"But, you know, with out you around, Misato's class will get boring, I mean, I can't make my sarcastic comments to that new kid. He is odd. He keeps calling everyone a Lilum. What the hell is a Lilum? And he takes EVERY thing SO seriously, he is actually harder to talk to then REI, and that's saying something."  
"She's not that hard to talk to."  
"For you, no. The rest of us, yes."  
  
End Chapter Twelve.  
  
I finally got some more stuff to add. Though, I don't have much more new stuff. I might have stumbled my way into a plot for a new story, but, I have no guaranties of it. This story will be the prolog for it, if I do write it though. I just, don't know how I'd go about writing a story where Shinji and Rei are on Asuka's turf. 


	13. Prolog to a plot?

Ok, you've been for warned. I don't own Evangelion, but I wish I did. If you read this story and like it, tell me a plot line you'd like to see, and I might make it this stories plot, and I'll give you due credit. If you hate it with a bitter passion, I would love to see you do better on a story that has no plot. Now, on with the story.

Chapter Thirteen:

A Story with no Plot:

Prolog to a plot?

One month later...

"I can't believe I'm stuck with the TWINS instead of Hikari! You made her sick! Didn't you!" yelled Asuka at Shinji and Rei.  
"It is not our fault the class representative came down with a very bad case of insert an illness here," Rei said calmly, "And please, do not refer to us as 'the twins'. Though we are twins, we are not the only twins in Japan or even the world. And I would assume that you would not like being referred to as the German Bitch, as some of our class mates have referred to you as or..."  
"That's enough Rei," Shinji said quickly as Asuka began to fume, "why don't we talk on the plane?"  
"That would be a wise course of action."  
"Fine," scoffed Asuka, "But, I get to pick MY seat FIRST you understand!"  
"What do you mean, 'pick your seat'? The tickets designate the seat, do they not? And, we already have out tickets"  
"I know, but, of our 3 seats, I get to pick which I want, before you two sit down."  
"But the seats have been assigned."  
"Can we just get to the plane? PLEASE?" asked Shinji.

Later on the plane...

"Brother? What are you doing?" asked Rei.  
"I'm trying to memorize these German lines," replied Shinji as he looked over several note cards.  
"Why?"  
"Because, it is a life or death situation for me."  
"Father would not send us into a life threatening situation."  
"Of course not, at least, not KNOWINGLY. But, he never met Asuka."  
"I fail to see what Ms Soryu has to do with this matter."  
"Simple, Asuka WILL kill me if I screw up, just because I'm not fluent in German."  
"I see. Do not fear brother, I will assist you with the German language."  
"Thanks Rei."

Several hours later...

(A/N: FYI people ":speech:" Japanese, and "speech" German)

"Asuka!" called Kyouko, "Over Here!"  
":Oh, there's my mom:" said Asuka as they got off the plane, "Hi mom!"  
"So, did you kids have a nice flight?"  
"Yup!"  
"The flight was satisfactory," stated Rei.  
"...um..." said Shinji, fumbling with a note card, "It was ok."

(A/N: Um, is universal. Therefore No One needs help saying it, not even Shinji.)

"Well, that's good," said Kyouko happily, "Come on, let's go get your bags home, then, you can tell me all about your stay in Japan."

Later, (again) at Asuka's house...

"Ok, Rei," Kyouko said warmly, "You'll be staying with Asuka in her room, and Shinji, you'll be staying in the room next to Asuka's."  
"...thank you," said Shinji with a bow, as he secretly glanced at a crib note on the back on his hand.  
"..." was Asuka's response as she glared at Rei.  
"Is there something wrong Asuka?" asked Kyouko.  
"No...everything...is...fine..." Asuka said through clenched teeth.  
"Well, It's getting late, why don't you three go off to bed? We can talk more in the morning."  
"Very well," stated Rei, "Good night Mrs. Soryu," ":And good night Shinji.:"  
":Good night Rei:" said Shinji as Rei left the room.  
"Asuka? Why don't you show Rei to your room, while I show Shinji to his?" asked Kyouko.  
"Alright," sighed Asuka.  
"This way Shinji," said Kyouko standing up.  
"...ok..." Said Shinji as he glanced at his notes again.

"This will be your room," said Kyouko with a wave around the room, "If you play any music, keep the sound away from this wall," she said as she tapped the for mentioned wall, "you see, the walls are thin, and you might already know about Asuka and her temper."  
"...um..." muttered Shinji glancing at his notes.  
":Not fluent in German:"  
":No. I'm sorry.:"  
":Don't worry about it. Asuka didn't learn all the Kanji before she left. Well, good night.:"  
":Good night.:"

Later that night, Shinji awoke in the middle of the night to what he thought was moaning coming from the walls. After assuring himself there was no such things as ghosts, he promptly went back to sleep.

End Chapter Thirteen.

Well, what do you people think of that a story? The AU story in Germany. Interesting, no? But, I still don't know if I'll write it though. I don't want another review flop like my NEG/ZOE. I was checking my reviews, and you know what? This story has like 2 time the number as my saga does when I combine them all together. When 1 story out numbers 3 stories in reviews, it's time to rethink the way I write.

9-2-05: I just fixed up some grammar problems someone emailed me about, sorry didn't catch it sooner. (stupid quick edit)


	14. You got Mail

Ok, you've been for warned. I don't own Evangelion, but I wish I did. If you read this story and like it, tell me a plot line you'd like to see, and I might make it this stories plot, and I'll give you due credit. If you hate it with a bitter passion, I would love to see you do better on a story that has no plot. Now, on with the story.  
  
Chapter Fourteen:  
  
A Story with no Plot:  
  
You got Mail  
  
(A/N: FYI people speech = Japanese, and "speech" = German)  
  
"Good morning everyone," Kyouko said brightly, as she made breakfast the next morning, "Are you all ready for school?"  
"Yes........" groaned Asuka, "I still say, we should get to stay home, I mean, we only got home yesterday."  
"The time of our arrival should not influence our attendance in school," stated Rei.  
  
Kyouko set out the breakfast she had prepared. Chocolate German Waffles, Orange Juice, Bacon, Eggs, Toast, and Sausages.  
  
Shinji and Rei stared at the meal.  
  
Wow, that's a lot of food! exclaimed Shinji.  
"I dislike meat," commented Rei, as she examined her plate.  
"Yes! My favorite!" exclaimed Asuka, "Thanks mom!"  
  
As Asuka began consuming her meal, at an almost inhuman rate of consumption, Rei, began picking around the assorted meats as she ate her meal in a usual Rei like pace. Shinji on the other hand, stared at the plate in front of him is shock.  
  
Not hungry Shinji? asked Kyouko.  
No........it's just........I don't know where to begin..... replied Shinji.  
  
Asuka almost choked on her food.  
  
"I didn't know you knew Japanese mom," exclaimed Asuka  
"Well, when I was told that there would be more than one student coming over on the exchange program, I decided it would be convenient if I could understand them, even if they were no fluent in German. After all, this program is about exchanging cultures, and learning from them," replied Kyouko warmly.  
"Right........learning.........."  
"You should hurry up now, you don't want to be late for class."  
  
"Class, today, as you can see," stated Asuka's school teacher (for lack of a better name, we'll call him Gunter, I mean, Gunter sounds like a German name, right?), "we have Ms. Soryu back with us from Japan,"  
"BOO!" shouted a boy in the back, "Send her back! We got rid of her fair and square!"  
"Detention," stated Gunter as he continued, "also, we have a few other additions to our class, their names are Shinji and Rei Ikari, please, make them feel at home during their stay."  
  
As the class continued there were several whispers about how odd Rei looked, or about how some boy named Hanns, was about to kick his ass whipped after school by someone called, The Fire Cracker, which, Shinji assumed was Asuka. The Teacher didn't seem to care about any of this, he only seemed interested in ranting about conspiracy theories, that made absolutely no sense what so ever.  
  
After Shinji had decided to forget about taking notes on the 'lecture' and after he had gotten bored studying his other, more important notes (a.k.a his Japanese to German translations) he decided to check his e- mail, after thanking himself for learning how to read German and understand it, even if he couldn't speak it.  
  
In his in box, he only had a few new e-mails, a few of which where junk e-mails. Of the ones that weren't junk, where from: Toji/Kensuke, and for some reason Hikari.  
  
The message from Toji/Kensuke read:  
  
Hey, Shinji, you still alive?  
The Devil didn't kill you on the flight or anything right?  
Oh, you got here this......  
(Shut up Kensuke!)  
......Toji, you see he......  
(Shut up Kensuke! I mean it!)  
He, asked out Hikari! The Class Rep! Can you believe it!  
(I'm gona kill you Kensuke!)  
AH! I'll write ya again buddy! I gottsta run now! 8ter.  
Shinji, so help me, if I find out you printed this e-mail, I'm gona rip you a new one, and I'm gona pound you so hard, Kensuke will think I went LIGHT in him, once I catch him! I mean it IKARI!  
Oh, ya, before I forget.......you know how Kensuke closes his laptop every time some one is about to look over his shoulder? Well, guess what! He left it on just now! You should see his desktop background! It's like some kinda tribute to Rei!  
Well, I gota go kick Kensuke's ass now, don't you dare forget what I said Ikari, I mean it!  
Later,  
Toji  
  
The message from Hikari read:  
  
Hello Shinji,  
How was the flight?  
I don't know if Toji's e-mailed you already, but, we are......sort of dating now.....  
and.........I was wondering.................could you........please tell me some things....  
about him, you know, things like, what he likes to eat?  
I hope you don't mind me asking, this is so unlike me....  
I hope Rei's ok too.  
Also, I need to inform you, that, Kensuke, well........  
he seems to have this weird collage of Rei on his desktop.  
I only just found out when, Kensuke, ran out of the room quiet suddenly, and accidentally...  
turned his screen towards me, and I couldn't help but see it......so, you might want to...  
inform Rei about it.......you know........just so she knows.....  
Well, I should go, it seems there's a fight of some kind out side........I hope Toji's not....  
apart of it.......but.......with my luck.......he is....and he's the one who started it.  
  
-Hikari  
  
After reading the two e-mails, Shinji did his best to not break out laughing. But, he also was shocked about this ode to Rei Kensuke had. He knew Kensuke had a crush on Rei, but he had no idea how bad it was. He was so busy with his musings that he didn't hear the bell ring, or the cries of pain that a boy was yelling as he was assaulted by the one and only Asuka Langley Soryu.  
  
End Chapter Fourteen.  
  
Ah man, it feels good to come back to this story after a while. But, it is a pain in the you know where to write this. I've been looking for stories that may have broached upon Germany as the setting, but, I haven't found any yet, or at least, ones with similar scinarios. So, I think I boldly go where no fan fiction writer has gone before! To the AU Eva gang, in Germany! By the, way, although I'm starting to make a plot develop, I really don't know where I'm going with this story just yet, I'm just rambling on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on.......you know like those people who can never seem to shut the hell up, even though people just keep shouting at them to shut the hell up, over and over, and over and over again.......but I'm not like them, because when some one tells me to shut up, I shut up. See. I stopped. Feel free to laugh people, I'll be here for........like how ever long fanfriction.net is on line. 


End file.
